The Behavioral Toxicology Society (BTS) would like to conduct a symposium within its annual meeting June 22-24, 2003 in Philadelphia, PA entitled "Marine Toxin Impacts on Neurobehavioral Function." This symposium will provide the latest information concerning the neural mechanisms of marine toxin actions on behavioral function. Research concerning the neurobehavioral mechanisms and effects of Pfiesteria toxin, domoic acid and other marine toxins will be presented. The speakers will include nationally renowned researchers. This symposium will provide integration of mechanistic research with animal models of behavioral function. Recent breakthroughs and research challenges will be discussed so that an intelligent agenda for behavioral toxicology research in the area can be devised. The audience will be scientists active in behavioral toxicology research. Bringing the intellectual resources and research methods of the scientists in this field to study the potential toxicity of marine toxins will greatly enhance our ability to characterize risks that may be posed by exposure to marine toxins. The forum will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session at the end of the symposium.